Abel Cain Logan
Basic Information Name: Abel Cain Logan Race: Human Class: Warblade Gender: Male Current Age: 37 years old Birthday: ? Alignment: Lawful Neutral Height: 5' 6" Deity: ???? Hair: Short Brown, many bangs. Eyes: Hazel. Clothing: Other features: Background Information (For the sake of simplicity, middle names for all Abel will be used in lieu of "Abel A, B, C, D".) 'Hometown' Lestria, Capital of the Country of Aquartia 'Family Background' Areanus Delias (Lady Blacknight) The mother of his child, and the only woman Cain has ever loved, he serves with her crew, plundering from other pirates and keeping the seas safe for civilians and other people. He obviously knows she is a princess, but he does not care about that, keeping that fact a secret from even their son Damien throughout his life. 'GOD DAMNED CAT' Named Iileth, the best friend and confidant to Areanus Delias/Lady Blacknight. At first, Cain and Iileth got along terribly, mainly because Iileth didn't trust Cain, especially in wake of his and the captain's growing relationship, but eventually Cain earned the respect of the cat man, and Cain later began to treat him like his brother. 'Jonathan Logan' Cain's younger brother, and the Vice-Headmaster of the Tempest Academy. A strong Fighter in his own right; he has followed his own path in life and learned his own lessons to become a Weapon Master. He is trusted by Cain enough to take care of Cain's academy in his absence and teach the students the ways of the Fighter. 'Abel Alexander & Esmeralda Logan' Cain has never met his grandparents, but has heard tales of their legend from his parents. Alexander was the last Fighter in the family of the Logan (before Jonathan), and the first of the Warblades, all for the sake of becoming strong enough to not let the disaster of his home repeat. Alexander's influence is at the core of what Cain's parents teach him. 'Abel Bartholomew & Elda Logan' Very little is known about Cain's parents, outside of the fact that his father taught him the path of the Warblade and his mother taught him the path of balance in all things, which led to the values that he holds and has taught to his own son and a number of other students in Tempest Academy. Both Bartholomew and Elda have since passed away. History Warblade Training: 10-16 Ever since Cain can remember, his father had been teaching him the path of the Warblade. However, Cain was not very quick to adapt to battle. Although Cain was able to flow like wind on the battlefield, when it came to actually attacking his opponent, he left himself wide open and was often ending up on the business end of a training sword. He found himself wanting to be envious of his younger brother of one year, who easily could pick up any weapon and fight well with it, from a blade to a quarterstaff to a spear; however, he could not become jealous of his younger brother's skill. However, Cain continued to strive. It was thanks to his brother that he finally learned where his strengths lie. On a day off for the pair, Jonathan noticed that Cain was switching back and forth with his quill when he was writing and took Cain out for a spar. However, he took two training swords and passed them to Cain. The battle ended in a draw, with both parties being disarmed by each other's attacks. Bartholomew saw the battle and trained Cain in the art of two weapons from then on. Cain excelled with two weapons, eventually becoming well accustomed to twin scimitar. He went on to learn the path of the Warblade and was sent off on a journey to find himself. The First Dance When Cain was young, his mother taught him the basics of grace and the dance. It helped him in his training, however the building blocks of her teaching would only properly take shape around the age of sixteen, when his parents died of old age. The will that was left by his parents was to travel into the desert and deliver a memento to the family she left behind for Bartholomew. His travels led him to meet up with a caravan of Dervish who were on their way home. They offered to allow him to travel with them until they reached their destination. During the journey, Cain did various tasks for the Dervish and worked on his general skills. Only when he arrived was he informed that his mother belonged to their caravan and that everything he learned was part of his mother's request to help her son become stronger to live happily. With his task complete, Cain left the caravan and continued on the journey that would lead him to meet Areanus. Lady Blacknight's Crew: 17-Present Not long after he left the Dervish clan, Cain came across a port town that was under attack by pirates. Immediately, he joined the battle to push the pirates back, but was ultimately knocked out and taken as a prisoner, to pay for what he had done to several of the crew members. After he came to, he freed himself from his bonds and reclaimed his weapons. He then sprung a sneak attack on the pirates who had held him hostage. At the same time, another pirate ship came and attacked his captors. Cain battled until he was once again knocked unconscious, waking up in another ship, once again tied up. However, his new captors were both far more hospitable, and well mannered. When he agreed to not fight back, they freed him from his bonds. After talking, he agreed to work for Lady Blacknight until they made it back to land. However, Cain bonded with the crew in the few months it took before the ship returned to land and Cain requested to join on a more permanent basis. Since his joining, he has gone on many adventures with Lady Blacknight and her crew and has mastered many skills in the art of being a Warblade. Cain still takes an active role in Blacknight's crew, when he's not teaching at Tempest Academy. Fatherhood and The Second Dance: 19-20 Two years after joining Lady Blacknight's crew, Cain was delivered the news by Areanus Delias/Lady Blacknight that she was pregnant with his son. Naturally, this news both shocked and made the man nervous. He said he would stay by her side and even promised Iileth that he would do whatever it took to protect her. During this time, he trained harder, and eventually added the lessons he learned from the Dervish and his mother into his Warblade technique as part of his promise to stand at her side and protect her with his life. 9 months later and Abel Damien Logan was born. Tempest Academy With money he had earned while a member of Areanus' crew, Cain decided to open a school for Fighters and those who followed the Paths of the Nine Swords with his younger brother. It is open to any race and any nationality. Students were taught the ways of the warrior, and the skills needed to live in the world. Students and teachers work alongside one another to do all the daily chores, from cooking to cleaning to promote hard work, team work, and skills that can be used both inside and outside of battle. He has trained many throughout the few years while his son was still in the academy. Presently, former students teach the academy, while Jonathan acts as Headmaster (being the Vice-Headmaster), and Cain goes off with Areanus on the open sea. Various times throughout the early years of Tempest Academy, Cain has returned to the desert and met up with the caravan of Dervish that he belongs to and left it under Jonathan's care. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Player NPCs